yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of Destiny
| romaji_name = Raizu obu Desutinī | ko_name = 운명의 시작 | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = Unmyeong-ui Sijak | type = Booster Pack | size = 60 | cover_card = The Creator | ja_database_id = 1107001 | en_database_id = 11103005 | fr_database_id = 31103003 | de_database_id = 21103003 | it_database_id = 41103003 | pt_database_id = 11103005 | es_database_id = 51102003 | ko_database_id = 71104000 | order_number = 402 | prefix = RDS | fr_prefix = RDS-FR | it_prefix = RDS-IT | pt_prefix = RDS-PT | sp_prefix = RDS-SP | ae_prefix = RDS-AE | vendor_edition = yes | special_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = November 20, 2004 | ae_release_date = | jp_release_date = August 5, 2004 | kr_release_date = February 7, 2006 | na_release_date = December 1, 2004 | eu_release_date = | oc_release_date = | fr_release_date = November 1, 2004 | de_release_date = December 1, 2004 | it_release_date = December 1, 2004 | pt_release_date = | sp_release_date = November 1, 2004 | prev = Soul of the Duelist | next = Flaming Eternity }} Rise of Destiny is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the second Booster Pack in the OCG Series 4. The set has been released in the TCG in English, French, German, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish and in the OCG in Japanese, Asian-English and Korean. Rise of Destiny was the first set to have a Sneak Preview event, although it did not issue any participation cards. It was also the last mainstream Booster Pack to feature Yami Yugi on the cover. In the TCG, this set was also released in the Rise of Destiny: Special Edition. This is one of the four Booster Packs combined into Dark Revelation Volume 3. Features Highly sought after cards include "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch" and "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive". Yami Yugi's appearance on the cover of this booster pack is taken from the cover page for . Breakdown In the Japanese version, each pack contained 5 cards and each box contained 30 packs. In the TCG and Asian-English version, each pack contained 9 cards and each box contained 24 packs. In the Korean version, each pack contained 5 cards. In the Japanese version, the set contains 60 cards, or 71 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 11 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 5 Normal Parallel Rare * 30 Common In the TCG, Asian-English and Korean versions, the set contained 60 cards or 85 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 25 Ultimate Rare * 4 Ultra Rare * 7 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 35 Common Galleries RDS-BoosterEN.jpg | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition RDS-BoosterFR.jpg | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition RDS-BoosterDE.jpg | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition RDS-BoosterIT.jpg | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition RDS-BoosterPT.jpg | Portuguese 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition RDS-BoosterSP.jpg | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition RDS-BoosterJP.jpg | Japanese Unlimited Edition RDS-BoosterAE.jpg | Asian-English 1st Edition RDS-BoosterKR.jpg | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition RDS-JP.png | Japanese logo Lists External links * db.yugioh-card.com Rise of Destiny * db.yugioh-card.com Rise of Destiny * entertainment.upperdeck.com Rise of Destiny * konami-asia.com Rise of Destiny - Asian-English * konami-asia.com Rise of Destiny - Japanese * yugioh.co.kr Booster Packs Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs